


Мы справимся

by Kagami



Series: Когда мир изменился... [1]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent, 全职高手 | The King's Avatar (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Magical Realism, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagami/pseuds/Kagami
Summary: Однажды Ли Сюань никак не может расслабиться и уснуть
Series: Когда мир изменился... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724554
Kudos: 3





	Мы справимся

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lios_Alfary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lios_Alfary/gifts).



> Фантазия на тему, что и как могло бы происходить в Китае после глобальной болезни, полностью изменившей мир
> 
> Мир позаимствован у Минны Сандберг, персонажи у Худе Ланя

Ли Сюань долго не мог уснуть. Ворочался с боку на бок, морщился, прислушиваясь к голосам за тонкой переборкой броневика. Ребята, собравшись в небольшой комнате отдыха, говорили тихо, но уставшее сознание то и дело выхватывало какие-то слова и фразы, цеплялось за них и никак не могло успокоиться.  
Стащив с соседней койки подушку и накрыв ею голову, Сюань закрыл глаза и начал считать котов. Иногда это помогало. Но сегодня все было против него. Коты путались, разбегались, прятались, лезли под руку, требуя ласки, и он постоянно сбивался со счета, спотыкался о невнятный бубнеж и раздражался пуще прежнего.  
Завтра предстоял тяжелый день и надо было отдохнуть.  
Надо.  
Но сон не шел.  
Что-то беспокоило, дергало и…  
Сюань резко подскочил, машинально подхватив одеяло и подушку, въехал макушкой в верхнюю полку, с изумлением и ужасом глядя на то, как толстая стальная стена напротив него пошла трещинами.  
Голоса звучали все так же беззаботно, но снаружи нарастал какой-то странный гул, все больше заглушая их.  
Стена трескалась, но за ней, вопреки ожиданиям, была не тьма, а яркое солнце и подножие заросшей зеленью горы Лишань.  
Высоко в чистом, без единого облачка, небе парили птицы. Легкий ветер шевелил кусты и высокую траву.  
Сюань сглотнул, аккуратно спустился с постели, отложив в сторону подушку с одеялом. Пошарив под кроватью, нашел сапоги, обулся, натянул куртку, подошел к дыре, выглянул и шагнул вперед, чуть не наступив на белого кролика, молнией метнувшегося прочь. Сюань шарахнулся назад, но их командного броневика у него за спиной уже не было. На его месте высился огромный древний гинкго.  
\- Надо же, - выдавил из себя Сюань и провел ладонью по волосам, только теперь ощущая здоровенную шишку.  
Страха не было. Только изумление, которое быстро сходило на нет.  
Сюань огляделся. Прямо у него под ногами начиналась едва заметная тропка, ведущая к горе. Выдохнув и собравшись с силами, он пошел прямо по ней, никуда не сворачивая.  
Вскоре тропка превратилась в дорожку, выложенную булыжником, стертым от частого пользования. По обе стороны то тут, то там поднимались странные древние постройки, от которых время и природа мало что оставили.  
Сюань ощущал на себе взгляды и большинство из них были не самыми дружелюбными.  
Хорошо, что вокруг был ясный день, плутать по подобным местам в темноте было бы не только неприятно, но и опасно.  
Но лишь только эта мысль промелькнула в голове, как солнце вдруг стало бледнеть, выцветать, погружая мир в сумерки.  
\- Не нравится это мне… - пробормотал Сюань.  
В густых зарослях кто-то шуршал и время от времени все громче завывал.  
Сюань остановился. Быть может пришло время возвращаться? Он повернулся и вздрогнул, закрыв рот руками - кричать сейчас было последним делом. На тропинку медленно и вальяжно выползали высокие тени с провалами вместо глаз. Злобой и голодом от них разило так, что почти сбивало с ног. Сюань попятился и почти сразу услышал:  
\- Чего встал? Бежим!  
Он резвернулся и увидел красную панду. Та перебирала лапами, то прижимая уши, то опять поднимая их торчком, всем своим видом показывая, что пора давать деру.  
Сюань быстро пришел в себя, встряхнулся и помчался со всех ног. Панда не отставала, время от времени встревоженно взвизгивая.  
В неширокую речку Сюань влетел внезапно, ее почти не было видно в темноте, поскользнулся на каком-то покрытом тиной корне, чуть не упал, поднял тучу брызг и замер, тяжело дыша.  
\- Беги, беги! - бросила ему панда, одним прыжком преодолевая реку.  
Сюань отплевался, стер с лица грязную воду и, подняв глаза, увидел на другом берегу Юйцэ. Панда уже вертелась у его ног, теребя передними лапами длинные полы фиолетового ханьфу.  
\- Не останавливайся, пожалуйста, - Юйцэ не кричал, но Сюань слышал его так четко, словно стоял совсем рядом. - Иди ко мне! Ну!  
И он пошел, погружаясь в ил по колено, тяжело, почти надрывно дыша. Ближе к берегу вода стала чище, прозрачнее, а на дне лежал песок. Сюань сделал последний рывок, ухватившись за руку Юйцэ. Подался вперед, прижался к нему - щекой к щеке - и услышал, как тот прошептал:  
\- Ну ты даешь! Собрал целую толпу поклонников.  
Сюань перевел дыхание и только после этого решился глянуть, что там. Увиденное подавляло и пугало. На противоположном берегу стояли призраки. И их было много. Десятки, сотни?  
\- Что это? Откуда столько? - ноги его почти не держали.  
Он тяжело опустился на землю и ему на руки тут же забралась панда, согревая собой и нежно угукая.  
\- Забыл, где мы? - Юйцэ набросил ему на плечи невесть откуда взявшееся одеяло и присел на корточки. - Когда-то здесь умерло много людей. И далеко не все своей собственной смертью.  
\- Но ведь это было давно. Задолго до…  
Юйцэ хмыкнул.  
\- Человеческая душа странная штука. Порою она способна не упокаиваясь ждать многие тысячелетия, впитывая все больше злобы и болезней.  
Сюань облизнул пересохшие губы.  
\- Мы тут именно за этим - упокоить, - голос Юйцэ звучал, казалось, прямо в голове. - Просто не будет, но ты справишься.  
\- Справлюсь, - согласился Сюань и открыл глаза.  
Он лежал на своей постели в броневике, за стеной все так же звучали голоса. А на соседней полке, голова к голове с ним, спал Юйцэ. Не сдержавшись, Сюань потянулся и коснулся его щеки, легко провел и сказал:  
\- Мы справимся.


End file.
